Daughter of Two Bloods
by DarkWaters182
Summary: Eliana Winter is anything but normal. With two gods eager to claim her, a home where she causes pain and powers more powerful than anything known to man. She hopes by starting a new at Camp Half Blood she can finally be accepted, but hopes don't always become a reality.
1. Did i really need to faint? Seriously!

Eliana's point of view:

_Run, _I kept telling myself as my feet began to ache. I had to run, I had to get to camp, the one Dad talked of all those times, but I knew I would never make it as long as I held back my full power. _NO, you promised never to use them again, it will only hurt more! _I knew I was right, but the monster was gaining. I turned to look at it, big mistake. As I turned, it took the advantage to speed up, screaming as it advanced.

Percy's point of view:

I was at the canoe lake when it happened. I was just about to jump into my boat when a monster cry came from the woods. It was loud, so loud I had to cover my ears. It was weird because monsters normally don't get that near to the entrance of Camp Half Blood; they know to give up on the hunt when demigods get near the border. The monster cry seemed to confuse the other campers too, everyone ran to the cry, interested and wondering.

As I ran to the entrance the cry of the monster became even louder and painful. Finally I got to the Thalia's Pine. As I moved through the crowds' people moved to form a path so I could get to the front. Right at the boundary line, Chiron was on all fours next to Annabeth and Thalia (the hunters of Artemis were staying at Camp Half Blood, as Artemis was needed on Olympus). After me came Jason and Piper.

It's been a year after the war with Gaia and Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter united. Now demigods who need training stay at Camp Half Blood and once your training is complete you can move to Camp Jupiter to live an almost normal life. Now both camps home Greek and Roman demigods. As well as the Romans living at Camp Half Blood, they brought over some traditions. Now next to the climbing wall there are many temples for each of the gods just like Temple Hill, also by the showers are the roman baths.

Before Chiron could tell me what was going on, a cry so loud came that some of the campers fainted. But before any of us could help them a voice came from the woods. "Is that all you got!?" The voice was loud and powerful, but it was also feminine and sweet. Once the voice had shouted the owner of the voice came out of the bushes.

The girl must have been 17, a year younger than me. She was tall and skinny with some muscle. She had brown hair which seemed to be light in some areas and dark in others and she had stormy blue eyes, like a rain storm. From the first glance you could tell she was drop dead beautiful, but in a way as if she wasn't trying. She wore a torn cheque shirt, a battered pair of jeans and converse.

When I looked around I saw guys staring at her, this made me annoyed, and none of them were good enough for her. I was shocked to think that. I wasn't attracted to her, I just felt protective over her. Weird.

Before anyone could move towards her, the monster appeared. People gasped as it became visible. It couldn't be. The creature had a lion head and body, with a goats head coming out from its back. Then to top it all off it had a snake as a tail. It was absolutely huge, maybe twice the girl's height. I knew she wouldn't win this battle. I couldn't win that battle. Nobody could win this battle. Not against the Chimera.

Eliana's point of view:

The cut on my leg was killing me. I could just about walk on it. When I finally made it to the clearing I only had a moment to take in all the people. Demigods. Some were as young as 7 and some as old as 20. Before I could say anything the Chimera appeared. I had been fighting it for two days now, never winning or losing.

I ran towards it and tried to cut it with my dagger, no use, the snake tail grabbed the dagger, giving me just enough time to jump over the creature.

I had to do it, I couldn't hold back.

I landed on my feet and faced the Chimera. Before I changed my mind I took in a deep breath concentrated on ground beneath me and slammed my hand on the ground. Suddenly a wave of power washed over me, to the floor. The ground began to move towards the Chimera, trapping him. Once the Chimera was covered in the ground, I span my body, creating a small hurricane around the Chimera. The Chimera spat and screamed, but I didn't hear it, I was concentrating. Before I could stop myself I summoned my full energy.

I felt the power of the ocean, the ground and the sky come to me, and a water orb came to my hands, sparkling with lightning. It became bigger, bigger than my head. I soon realise I was floating high in the sky, so I was eye level with the Chimera. As he battled his way out of the hurricane, I flung my orb at him, making him scream for the last time. When his scream was finished, all that was left was a heap of sand.

I had done it, killed something that had never be killed. But before I could think anymore, my head became heavy, my body weightless and I was plummeting towards the ground.

Percy's point of view:

As the girl defeat the Chimera my eyes were wide with surprise. I stayed frozen for a moment. How could she defeat the undefeatable? How was she that powerful? Before I could think too much on that, the girl started falling from the sky.

"Jason, ease her fall!" Chiron said to the son of Jupiter. Jason quickly created an air current which brought the girl down easily.

As she returned to the ground we all ran over to her. She didn't seem to be wounded just exhausted. She was lying in such a way that the back of her shirt was half way up her back and right there on her lower back was a blue tattoo. A trident.

"Does that mean…" I asked Chiron as he saw the tattoo as well.

"It means, Eliana has come to camp."


	2. I know Dad meant well but i still cried!

**Hey guys,**

**I didn't get to introduce myself last time. I'm Emo182 but you can call me Emo. This is my first story and I hope you like it.**

**I don't own anything (sadly)**

**Please review and tell or ask me anything you want.**

**But for now I hope you like the story.**

I woke up in a room. The room was square and was filled with white beds like the one I was sleeping in and medical supplies. It was some sort of hospital, I decided. I looked down at my leg, expecting to see my huge gash, but instead I saw nothing but smooth skin. I had healed.

Before I could get out of bed a boy walked in. He had dark hair and sea green eyes. He was tanned, slightly taller than me and muscular. He had an aura of power but his face was light and friendly, his eyes were full of concern.

"Don't be afraid." He said as I moved further up my bed. "I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"Eliana Winter." I told him relaxing slightly. "Thank you for healing my leg."

"Oh, that wasn't me, if I tried to heal you, you would probably be dead." Although it was a weird comment his tone made it sound like a joke. "Anyway, nice accent, where you from?"

"London ." I told him.

"Wow you must have travelled a long way." He said which I nodded at. "Well, I'm Percy Jackson."

I almost fell off my bed. But I settled for gasping. He seemed taken aback by my reaction. "Perseus."

Now he looked confused. "How did you…?" He was interrupted by a centaur.

"Good morning, Eliana." He said with a bright smile.

"Chiron!" I shouted and ran over to him. He was expecting this; he held out his arms and let me jump into them, just like I had done a thousand times before. I was so happy to see him; it was so nice to see a familiar face.

"Oh Eliana, you've grown in the last year." He put me down just as Percy came over.

"Wait, how do you, I mean what is, I mean, what?" He was so confused.

"Um Percy, I would like you to meet your sister Eliana." Chiron said.

I was waiting for some huge reaction. It wasn't every day you find out you have a sister, at least not for children of Poseidon. Was he going to start shouting, cursing? He stayed quiet for a moment.

Then he did the last thing I would expect him to do. He hugged me. Full on, proper hug.

"OMG, I have a sister?" He said as he pulled back from me, he held my face in his hands, amazed.

I laughed at that point; I had been waiting to meet Perseus forever.

"Wait, how did you know my full name, and how do you guys know each other, and how the hell did you summon that much power to destroy the Chimera?" Percy asked confused.

"Um, you see…" I began.

"Eliana, perhaps this isn't the time, it isn't exactly pleasant." He said giving me a sympathetic look. "Percy why don't you show her around camp, I'm sure Eliana will answer all your questions in time."

I gave Chiron a look as if to say _thank you,_ he understood how hard it was to talk about my past.

"Um, ok Chiron, well Eliana you want to see camp?"

Was he kidding me? I had wanted to see camp since I was 6, but Percy didn't know that, he just thought I was a very, very excited kid.

He showed me everything. The place where I was staying was called the Big House; it was bright blue and had three floors. On the left of it a huge field of strawberries grew, campers and satyr sat in the fields chatting and laughing, two boys kept on walking up and down the field making strawberries grow. Percy informed me that the strawberries were the income of camp because of the camp director Dionysus. He was pretty surprised that I wasn't shocked knowing a god directs the camp.

Next was the forge, it was a big building filled with machines and equipment. About seven kids were inside, making weapons, building cannons, some were just sitting there putting stuff together with their hands and taking it apart. When I looked at Percy for an explanation he simple said "Hephaestus kids."

Next was the armoury and arena, kids were there having sword fighting lessons and actual fights, what fun! I absolutely loved the Pegasus stable, dozens of white, brown, grey and yellow Pegasus graves on the grass. As I walked by they talked to me.

_Oh my, my lady you have come at last!_

_Ride me! I will become yours!_

_You finally came, another child of the lord!_

They were all so glad to see me. Right at the end of the stable was a pure black Pegasus, I had never seen one before but it seemed to be quite friendly with Percy.

_Yo boss, you never told me you had a sister, and a hot one at that. By the way I'm Blackjack._

After Percy had calmed the horse down we left to go to the woods, after showing me the main passage we arrived at Zeus's Fist.

As I got near the Fist my temperature began to rise. Zeus shouldn't be respected, he was an ass, he was a liar and he deserved to die.

As I thought this a huge crack of lightning came over head.

"Um, Eli." He had decided I needed a nick name. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just fine."

After that Percy showed me the mess hall, the climbing wall which looked like fun, the amphitheatre, the canoe lake which was my kind of place, the arts and crafts and volleyball courts. Finally we made it to the cabins.

There were 12 main cabins, all in the shape of an upside down U, then there was a small gap and then there was another U with loads of small cabins. If you looked from above it would look like a very long 0. Percy informed me that the 12 main were for the Olympians and the rest were for minor gods.

In the middle of the 0 was a basketball court, a huge campfire and lots of statues and plants. All the cabins were completely different. One was completely gold, the next looked like a factory, and one was even made out of grass.

Right at the top of the 0 stood matching his and her mansions. It wasn't hard to tell it was Hera and Zeus. Before I said something I would regret Percy led me over to some person.

She was slim and average height; she had stormy eyes and blond curly hair. She looked serious and in control, a warrior.

"Eliana meet Annabeth, Annabeth meet Eliana, my sister." When Percy said I was his sister Annabeth's eyes lit up, she then pulled me into a hug.

"Finally, I knew all you Poseidon lot couldn't all be stupid and ugly." I burst out laughing, Annabeth grinned as Percy stood there arms crossed. "Only kidding, love you really." Annabeth said as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah so anyway, Eliana this is my girlfriend Annabeth and I can already tell you guys are gonna be best friends."

He was right of course, I could already tell and so could she. After talking for a bit Annabeth left to teach a class. When I turned around I saw everyone looking at me, probably wondering how I defeated the Chimera. But before I could act another person joined us.

Well, when I say person I mean Cyclops. The gut had one eye on his big house; he had longish hair and was tall and muscular.

"Percy, where you been?" Obviously he and Percy were close.

"Hey Tyson, I've been at the big house man." He said giving him a smile. "Anyway Tyson, I would like you to meet Eliana, she's a child of Poseidon too."

Before I could take in that Tyson was my brother I was pulled into a bear bug, or Cyclops hug? It doesn't matter.

"SISTER!" Tyson shouted after putting me down. "Yay, I've never had a sister."

After talking for five minutes I loved Tyson he was the perfect brother, loveable, kind, funny. I then looked at Percy, strong, trustworthy, and dependable. This was the family I always wanted and finally I had it.

"Why don't we show you the cabin?" Percy said taking my left arm and Tyson taking my right.

From the outside cabin 3 looked like a stone cottage but with two floors. When we approached it Percy and Tyson stopped.

"Since when did it have a second floor?" Percy asked Tyson who shrugged.

"Daddy must have given it." Tyson answered.

Apparently Dad made a lot of changes to the cabin because Percy nodded.

The inside of the cabin must have changed too because both the boys gasped. The first floor of the cabin looked like a hang out room, the room was filled with couches and armchairs, and then on the left wall stood a couple of water features. Then at the back of the room stood a fountain which let out steam and finally two doors which led onto a deck on a lake.

There was a staircase on the right wall which led up to a small platform with two doors. The first door said "Percy's and Tyson's Room" and the second said "Eliana's room". It looked like Dad knew I needed my own space.

"Well that's different." Percy said as we looked around. "It used to be a room with six bunk beds and a fountain, this is definitely better! Look we even get our own showers, no other cabin has that."

Tyson also looked excited, he loved his new room. The boy's room almost looked like it was split in two. The right of it was Percy's; it was filled with pictures and posters and was dark blue. The left was Tyson's; which was filled with bits of metals and junk and was sea green. Right at the back of the room was a bathroom and a balcony. As the boys looked around their room, I went into mine.

My room looked amazing. It had grey carpet with was so soft of felt like walking on water, which might have been the point, and light blue walls. My bed sat at the front of the room, and then the back of the room was split in two. The right side was my bathroom and the left side was where my desk was, it also had a beanbag. Also the right wall was completely shelves filled with my favourite books and music. Finally my left wall opened up to a balcony with white curtains which over looked the lake.

"Nice." Percy said as he came in. "Dad did a nice job."

"Yeah he did." I said as I found a picture I hadn't looked at forever. It was taken the day I was born, my mum held me in her arms as my dad looked down at me, his face filled with joy. I let a small tear run down my face. Percy saw this and walked over to me.

"Eliana…" He said quietly.

"I need a minute." I said and walked out my room towards the deck.

After ten minutes Percy and Tyson came out to find me with my feet in the water. They looked worried.

"Eliana, what aren't you telling us?" Percy asked as he helped me up. Before I could answer a voice came from behind me.

"That is exactly what I want to know."


	3. Hey! Wanna hear a story? No? Good!

Poseidon stood behind me. He wore his usual clothes, a sea shirt and shorts. I knew he was cross with me but I couldn't help myself. I ran into his arms.

"Dad!" I shouted as he caught me and swung me around. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Eli." Poseidon said as he put me down.

"Daddy!" Tyson shouted as he slammed into my Dad.

"Well hello Tyson." He said as Tyson slammed into him. "And Percy, how are you?" Dad and Percy shared a hug.

"Fine Dad," Percy said looking from dad to me. "Wait how does Eli already know you and how do you already know her and how did she already know me, an-and, what is going on?!"

"That is exactly what I want to know." He said staring at me. "Why did you run?"

"I had to get out of there ok?" I said almost to tears.

"Alright," Dad said sympathetically, "as for what's going on, Percy, Tyson, Eliana, maybe we should sit down it's a long story" Dad said as he gave me a look saying _we must tell them_ at which I nodded at.

Dad then waved his hands and four beach chairs arrived on the deck.

"Well," Dad said when we were all sat, "It started like this…

_**Flashback- 1997 London, England **_

Nicki Winter was tired of the gods. Ever since they had found out about her they wouldn't leave her alone. She had a simple life before the gods. She would work as a teacher, come home to her apartment, hang out with friends, paint, dance and play sports. But all that got put aside when you have every male god after you.

Although she had no powers she was still the most powerful mortal on earth. A prophecy had been foreseen that the child she would have with one of the gods would be the most powerful demigod ever to live. So when they found her the gods bombarded her with gifts and promises.

Zeus promised her immortality, Hephaestus promised her everything he could make, so basically everything, Ares promised her protection from any sword, Apollo promised her everlasting health, Hermes promised her that she would be his wife and Hades promised her a life without death.

But only one god didn't promise her anything. Poseidon. He came to her one day when Zeus was threatening her.

"You will take my offer and bare me a child, I am the most powerful god so I must the most powerful child!" Zeus screamed as he grabbed her arm.

As Nicki screamed out, Zeus lost his hold and she ran towards the ocean. Once she got in the ocean a man appeared. He was tall and muscular with tanned skin, brown hair and sea green eyes.

"Zeus, the lady is in my territory now, so unless you want to get through me you will leave." The tall man said.

Zeus didn't like that idea but he left anyway. "Well played Poseidon but I will be back." He said as he left.

At that moment Nicki fell to the ocean and cried, the man came over her and took her face in his arms. "It is alright my love, you are safe, I am Poseidon."

Ever since that day Nicki had been falling in love with Poseidon, just like he had been falling in love with her. They would meet up every night at the beach and hide away at the cave. They would talk for hours on end and just be with each other. Poseidon had already asked her to become his immortal wife (He would leave Amphitrite for her) but she declined. She said she wanted to stay mortal, to watch her kids grow with her and not die before her.

Poseidon was upset by this but accepted it all the same.

_**Present day**_

"Anyway," Poseidon said, "seeing as Nicki was with me all the other gods left her alone, all but Zeus. Zeus thought because he was the king he was meant to be with Nicki and have her child, but she had chosen me. Because Zeus couldn't accept that he paid off Morpheus the god of dreams and Hecate the goddess of magic.

"The night Nicki and I conceived the child of the prophecy; Zeus used Morpheus and Hecate to physically appear in Nicki's dreams," Dad said, his voice pained, "in the dream he _had his way_ with Nicki and the child was a mix of my genes and Zeus's.

"For nine months the child grew inside Nicki, but as it grew Nicki became sick, the child was fighting with itself and its powers. I wanted to help her, to ease her pain, I suggested I take my genes out but she wouldn't let me, she said she'd rather have no baby than a baby without me.

"So she had the child in secret so Zeus couldn't take her away from her. She had a healthy baby girl with mine and Zeus's powers. To protect the child from Zeus I stayed in the child's life, seeing her every day, teaching her about mythology and helping her control her powers. She knows what she is but she recognises me as her father and Zeus as a bastard." At which the sky cracked with lightning. "The child is now 17."

"Wait," Percy said looking at me, "does that mean…"

"Yes," I finally answered, tears on my face "I am the child of the prophecy, the daughter of two bloods."


	4. Why do i look nervous? I'm nervous!

**Hi everybody.**

**So I know I haven't written in AGES! I'm so sorry I've been really busy but I hope to start it again. Maybe I'll do every Sunday. Let me know what you think.**

**Anyway some of you were wondering about my old username "Emo182" let me just clarify. I am NOT an emo, they are just my initials. Weird right!? Anyway to make it easier I changed my name to DarkWaters182 (DarkWaters was taken, call me DarkWaters though) because I think it sounds cool! Weird or OK?**

**Hopefully you enjoy the rest of the story. And please let me know what you think about it and I will try to reply to all of you.**

**DarkWaters.**

It was silent for a while. Percy seemed shocked and concerned whilst Tyson just looked angry. After two minutes Percy stood up and brought me into a hug. Tyson soon joined in and I began to cry.

"Ells." My father said sympathetically. "Why don't you explain why you ran away?"

We all sat down again as I took a big breath. I hated talking about this stuff. I hated acknowledging that a part of me came from the bastard Zeus. The "almighty" king who thinks he is the one and only.

"Ells, please." My father asked.

"I was fed up." I barely whispered. "I know mum loves me and she always says she doesn't care about my DNA only who I consider as my father, but I could see the pain in her eyes when I used my magic. I knew it was hurting her and I knew she has blaming herself. It wasn't fair, she did nothing, absolutely nothing and she gets me as a result.

"Anyway about three weeks ago I decided to shut off my sky power. I didn't want it and I still don't I wish it would leave. After about a week I began to get sick, really sick. We didn't tell you because we knew you would have to leave the sea and you had important business. After a few more days Mum found out what I was doing, she freaked out and started blaming herself again. I couldn't take it, it wasn't fair.

"So I left her a note explaining what was going on. I packed a bag and turned off my communications with you, Dad. I boarded a plane and started looking for Camp. Dad, you had always told me about camp, you told me Uncle Chiron lived there and I had a brother, Perseus there so I tried to find it. And then I ran into the Chimera. I fought it for three days with only my water powers but finally I had to use my full powers and destroy it.

"And then I arrived here and here we are"

"Ells you could have been hurt, what if you didn't defeat that Chimera! You could be dead!" My dad said, his voice and the sea rising.

"I know, but I couldn't just stay there. I was hurting Mum!" I was shouting her.

"Eli, that wasn't your fault" Percy said taking my hand.

"No, it's not, its bloody Zeus's!" I shouted.

As I said those words a flash of lightning shot through the air. Damn Zeus. I couldn't take it, so I shot an ice beam towards the sky hoping it hit Zeus.

"Eliana, stop!" Dad said with power. I looked him straight in the eye as he stared me down I finally sat down and Tyson gave me a shoulder hug.

"Look, I know its hard Ells, but you can't stop your powers, none of them, so you might as well learn to control them. I know you don't want them but just try to understand them?" My father pleaded as he took my hands. "For me."

Well how was I supposed to say no now! I reluctantly agreed and after that I had an amazing time. Percy told me all about his battles and was diffidently pleased with himself as I told him Dad talks about him constantly. Tyson kept going on about how he never sees me at "Daddy's" Palace and I had to explain that it was easier for me to live with my Mum. I told them all about me.

I told them I ice skate, dance, paint, swim (duh!), my birthday was September 4th; I was great with animals and everything else. I explained how Chiron would come over every week for an hour and teach me Mythology and all about the gods. I told them about my friends, my schools, pretty much everything.

Finally after 2 hours the dinner bell rang and Dad left. He promised to visit soon so I wasn't worried. Dinner however, I was dreading.

I could bet everyone already knew about me and my history, gossip travels fast. But finally I agreed to go down to dinner with Perc and Ty (yes, I gave them nick names). Just as I entered the dining hall I took a big breath and walked into a room with everyone's eyes on me.

**Yeah , yeah I know not much happens. Believe me it gets really good! I have a plan!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I'm up for suggestions. Please let me know when you want me to update it and please ask questions.**

**Also I know the description saw Eliana Hamilton but her real name is Eliana Winter. Confused? Sorry! I changed the name it was just so common.**

**Anyway see you next time!**

**DarkWaters.**


	5. Bitch she deserved to die! She didnt? Oh

**Hi Guys!**

**Look! Sunday, like I promised! This chapter was really fun to write ( though it gave me a headache ) but was also really hard. **

**Tell me what you think and if its terrible i'll re-write it.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Have you ever walked into a room and everyone's eyes are on you. Not in the over-exaggerated way, just purely everyone staring. Well that was what happened to me. Every demigod in sight had their eyes on me, some in awe, some in envy, some of them even looked afraid. I saw some pity in some people's eyes which meant they knew. My secret, my darkest deepest dread, my blood.

But through those entire eyes one caught me. She was sitting at Zeus's table. She was short, skinny with short black hair with a purple streak in her fringe. She was obviously a Zeus child but she had the immortal glow around her. My guess was a hunter of Artemis and by the glances the hunters gave her, I knew I was right. She gave me this look. This look of pure disgust, she looked so hateful, so vile it gave me the shivers.

Next to her sat a tall blond boy, he had bright blue eyes and was quite muscular. Probably also a Zeus, though he looked nothing like the scary girl except the eyes.

As I walked along the tables with Percy and Tyson I heard the whispers.

"That's her! She doesn't look like a Zeus. More a Poseidon." (Thank goodness!)

"She must think she's so special!"

"She sure is hot though!"

That one came from a guy over at the Hephaestus table. Disgusting.

As I sat down at a table which had a table cloth which felt like the morning tide, Chiron spoke up.

"Good evening Demigods. As you all saw this morning a Chimera came very close to camp. Luckily a very special someone protected us today. And it gives me such great pleasure to introduce my goddaughter." That got a big shocked sound from the camp. Chiron has always been my godfather; he has always been there for me and hopefully always will. "The wonderful, powerful and beautiful Eliana Winter, daughter of Poseidon, father of horses and the god of the sea!"

With that everyone stood and turned towards me and bowed, everyone but the stare girl.

"WHAT!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making the sky break out in lightning. "Why isn't my father's name involved?! You know, your King! Your ruler! **The greatest god of them all**!"

She had not. THE GREATEST GOD OF THEM ALL! Zeus was nothing but a bastard, a horrid, disgusting man!

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed back. Through my instincts the tables were shoved back, everyone was at the sides of the mess hall. "Who the hell so you think you are to tell me or Chiron who my father is!"

"I," she said with pride, "am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus! Your sister!"

She had done it. She had touched the nerve which should never have been touched. I couldn't control what I could do next.

Thalia was pushed back, the ground had pushes her against the back wall, water trapped her so she could only use her top half.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" I screamed, an orb of water energy splashing around in my hand. "You are not my sister, not my blood, if anything you are a bitch of a cousin who needs her mouth washed out with soap! You think you know everything! You know nothing! I am Poseidon's daughter not Zeus's! And I will NEVER be!"

"You don't know what you've got! Powers like nothing anyone has ever seen! The blood of the gods, two of them! YOU DESERVE NOTHING OF IT!" Thalia screamed while she scrambled free and walked towards me.

Her whole body started tingling with electricity. She held out her hands in front of her and summoned the biggest lightning bolt I've ever seen. It ran across her arm with power and danger. Thalia's eyes were no longer blue; they were bright electrifying yellow, crazy and berserk.

"Now you will see the real power of Zeus! The power of the sky, lightning, thunder, EVERYTHING! Your mother wanted what she got!"

Snap. Snap. Snap.

She did it. But before I could reply she had thrown the lightning bolt at me, making the crowd scream.

The energy hit me and for a moment I felt agonising pain. As if someone had just cut down your whole body in one slice. But soon the pain was gone and only power replaced it.

As the smoke died down a silent came over the crowd. I emerged, flawless. No cuts, bruises, burns, nothing. Nothing had happened and it scared the girl, fear forming in her eyes.

"Ho-?" She didn't get it out.

Before I even rose my finger she was thrown backwards pinned in the sky, her domain, her home, her prison. I rose to her level so we were eye to eye.

"I!" I said with venom in my mouth. "AM NOT EFFECTED BY YOUR POWERS YOUNG GIRL! I! AM NOT WEAK OR FOOLISH LIKE YOU! I AM NOT THE DAUGHTER OF A BASTARD WHO CAN ONLY GET A WOMAN BY FORCE!"

My voice had grown deep. Power surged within it making me feel invincible.

"MY MOTHER IS A GREAT WOMAM! A PURE WOMAN! A FAITHFUL WOMAN! SHE WAS HAPPY, YOU HEAR THAT! HAPPY! BEFORE YOUR FATHER CAME ALONG AND TOOK AWAY HER HAPPINESS!" I swirl of energy had formed in my hand. The darkest parts of the ocean at my command. "YOUR FATHER IS NOTHING BUT AN ASSHOLE AND HE DESERVES TO BE LOCKED AND ROT IN THE UNDERWORLD JUST LIKE HIS FATHER!"

I didn't hear the thunder, or the lightning. All I could think about was this girl. This vile horrific girl that stood in front of me. And all I could hear was her scream as my energy ball hit her.

She deserved to die. But I'm no killer.

After 10 seconds I let her fall to the ground, conscious, alive, but burned.

It was impossible for Zeus kids to get burned. But Thalia's body was almost completely black. She looked at me with fear, disgust, loathing and envy.

What was she envious of? My powers which I can't always control? My blood which made me an outsider in the only place I thought I could belong? What could she be envious of?!

I walked over to her, no longer holding power or strength. My voice was clear, normal as I said the words which would put her in her place.

"Και θα πρέπει να σαπίσουν στον Άδη μαζί τους, όπως μπορείτε να παρακολουθήσετε Δία πεθαίνουν."

The gasps were there in an instance. Loud and clear. No one should say those words. No one should talk of such a curse, such a horrible end. And no one should talk of a god like that. No one should, no one will. Except me.

"Did you just say-?" Thalia asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I just said. 'And you should rot in the underworld with them as you watch Zeus die.'".

And with that I stormed out.

**Ta-dah!**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Favourite!**

**Follow!**

**Message!**

**And all that!**

**See you next Sunday.**

**Dark Waters**


	6. NOT lady problems! Family Problems!

**Hi guys**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in the past 3 weeks. Been really busy, but still that's still not a legitimate excuse.**

**Anyway I'm still updating every Sunday, but did this chapter because of the delays.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy it!**

I ran to lake in seconds. Tears burned my eyes but I didn't care. I didn't care at all.

She deserved it. Everything I did she deserved. Who is she to talk to me like that, to talk about my mother like that?

I could hear Percy running towards me, screaming my name.

"ELIANA!" He finally caught up to me and rapped my in a hug. "Shhhhh," He said as I cried on his shoulder, "it's all right, you didn't do anything wrong. Thalia didn't mean what she said."

But she did. She did and he knew it.

"I need to get away." I barely whispered.

He pulled me back so he could look at me, my eyes probably looked like a hurricane due to the fact they change with my mood. When I'm happy they look like the morning tide, when I'm angry they look like a storm.

"You are not leaving me." His voice strained. "I am not losing my sister. I just got you, if you need some time alone that's fine but you are not leaving. If you must jump into the water for a bit but I better see you tomorrow morning for inspection. Okay?" He said looking straight into my eyes.

All I could do was nod and jump into the water.

The water greeted me with a warm refreshing feeling. My lungs started to adapt and my eyesight grew stronger. Although I could swim with my legs I loved to turn them into a mer-tail.

My mer-tail was beautiful. Light blue with white outlines for each gill. Right at the bottom I had a two lush sea green fins which let me swim at top speed.

When I was six my father took me to a marine biology museum. For a while we stared at one picture, it was of a beautiful women sitting on a rock, she had long brown gorgeous hair and was holding a mirror. She had white fair skin and was wearing a bikini top on her top half and had a tail for her bottom.

My dad and I would laugh at the picture because humans would have thought the artist was crazy when he had the most sight of them all. Although mer-people had green or blue skin, children of Poseidon, when we turn mermaid, keep our original colour.

Dad would always say that when I grew up I would look exactly like that picture, without the mirror of course.

Now in the water my tail was free, my shirt had turning into a blue bikini top and my hair shined more than usual.

As I swam deep into the water fish came and swam around me, this was natural for fish seeing as I was royalty to them.

Within a couple of minutes I had reached the great coy. The great coy was a huge garden that sat outside my father's palace. It was incredible with every single water plant imaginable, some dazzling yellow others deep ocean blue. Every shape size and smell.

As I swam through the garden I was greeted by mer-people. Everyone knew me in the sea. I had spent half my life living in my father's palace, attending balls, helping with politics, even teaching mer-kids.

As I made my way up to the palace entrance the guard, I think his name was Teal, greeted and bowed to me and opened the door.

I was greeted by my loving father and step-mother in a full blown argument.

"You cannot be serious!" My step-mother, Amphitrite, who I call Amphy, yelled. "You want to bring a mortal here, to my home, more importantly this mortal is the mother of your daughter!"

It looked like my father wanted to bring my mother Nicki to the place, bad idea.

"This is my castle and I will do as I please! If Nicki needs to stay here for protection she will!" My father shouted back.

"Father-"My step brother Triton tried to say as he sat by the window.

"No Triton, you do not get a say!" My father and Amphy shouted.

"Well I do!" I bellowed

Dad and Amphy looked at me with shock all over their faces. I could see my father relax as I swam towards them, however Amphy once got redder.

"My beautiful daughter!" My father shouted as he swam to meet me and hug me.

"Hi Dad." I said returning the hug.

Next I was greeted by Triton who was my step-brother but didn't seem to give the time of day about me unless we were in front of Dad. Triton had told me when I was nine that he hated me because I was always dad's favourite and because Dad was willing to give up his mum for mine.

Amphy on the other hand has always been kind to me. I think she pitied me though because of my parenthood but she has always been supportive of Dad's and my relationship and would tell Triton off when he was rude to me.

As I swam over to her and pulled her into a hug. She was surprised by this, probably because of what they were just talking about but I had given up on being angry at Amphy over my Mum.

Amphy, though she loved and respected me, she had no time for my mother. It's understandable of course. I mean if I was dumped by some guy and then told I was still with him because the other girl said no I would be pretty pissed as well. No one likes to be a consolation prize

So whenever my Mother came into the conversation Amphy would act up and dismiss herself. At first it annoyed me. If Amphy could have pity for me because of my parenthood, why couldn't she have pity for my mum who was hurt by that evil ass of a god?

But eventually I gave up being upset and only talked about my Mum when she wasn't around.

"It looks like we have a disagreement here." I said matter-of-factly at which Triton rolled his eyes. Yeah, cause he was helping so much. "Amphy it makes perfect sense that you don't want my mother here," she looked very pleased at that, "however, if my father wishes to do something it is his decision." She looked down at that point.

"And Dad," I said turning to him, his face fell, "I understand you want to protect Mum, but this is Amphy's home too and as her husband it is not fair to her to bring someone into your home without discussing it first, especially if it's an old girlfriend."

I was always like that. Sorting out arguments and being Switzerland. I quite liked it though; it made me feel in control.

My Father and Amphy talked it over and decided my Mother could stay as long as she stayed on the west wing away from Amphy. I did have to remind them my Mum had to say yes first, seeing as she never wanted to go to the palace and as far as I know still doesn't.

I decided not to tell them about my fight, they had enough going on, and just told them I missed the ocean. So after the argument I swam to town and greeted the people, I sat in on one of my father's meetings and had super with my Father and Step-family.

Once dinner was done, I said goodbye to Dad and Amphy and started to swim back to camp. As I swam to camp I decided to make a quick detour.

When I was five I got lost in the market place and was extremely scared. I looked for my Father everywhere but couldn't find him.

Just as I was about to give up and cry, a small light appeared. It was very faint and on a normal day I would have passed it by without noticing, but that day when I was desperate it shone out loud and clear.

I followed it as it began to move towards the palace. After ten minutes I arrived at the front gate and my father called off the search party. I was extremely grateful for the light and wanted to thank it but it had disappeared.

I told no one of the light and told my dad a mer-man had given me directions.

Anyway, when I turned seven I was in the great coy when I saw it again, my light. I swan after it as it led me outer town. When it finally slowed I was at a bay.

The bay was filled with crystals, sea crystals. Priceless to humans and rare to mer-people, sea crystals came in every colour, texture and shape. Each had its own history, power and suppose. I soon realised that it was hidden to the eye except for royals.

I figured my Father and Amphy didn't know about it because they were always talking about how rare sea crystals were and I felt like if Triton knew he would tell my Father straight away to gain extra points. So I assumed I was the only person who knew about it.

I stayed at the bay till nightfall and watched as the moon lit up the crystals sending out rays of colours. I fell in love with the bay instantly and told no one of it. I would occasionally take a crystal for myself but most of the time left them as they were.

I carried on visiting the bay, inspecting crystals and creating patterns. Up till this day no one knew about it and I intended to keep it that way.

So as I reached the bay I swam along the crystals, listening to their auras and watching the light coming from each crystal.

As I sat on the bay floor I was about to pick up an ovular orange crystal when I voice came out from the shadows.

"Hello Eliana…"

**I know cliff hangers suck, but who cares.**

**By the way I think I'm gonna start doing chapter titles!**

**Who knows!**

**Anyway,**

**Vote**

**Favourite**

**Follow**

**Message (I'll reply!)**

**And I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**DarkWaters**


	7. Ahhh! Sibling Love

Triton looked chuffed.

He looked as if he had found a million pounds and had won the lottery at the same time.

He swam closer to me, circling me while he smiled. He didn't look surprised by the bay filled with rare crystals; all he seemed to see was me.

"Well isn't this a picture." He said stopping in front of me. "Poseidon's favourite girl, his princess, his one joy, in a bay filled with crystals, vital needs, and she hasn't told him about it. Tut, tut Eliana. I expected better."

"What do you want Triton?" I asked him, rather bored. "Are you gonna tell Dad for points?" His eyes shined at that moment, like that was the best idea. I couldn't help but laugh. "You really think that's how it works? Whoever does the best acts or says the right thing gets to be his favourite? You can't be serious!"

"Why not? You always do what Dad thinks is best. YOU are never wrong. YOU would make a better ruler. YOU, a mere demigod are better than me! A full god! Dad loves you more, respects you more, and protects you more! Am I wrong for being envious? Your life should be mine. If your Mum had just gone with Zeus I would be the favourite!"

"Oh Triton." I said, now circling him. "You would have never been the favourite. Because there's Percy and Tyson. Don't you get it! It doesn't matter that I'm his little girl or his princess. It matters that I care more about other people and making a difference than whether or not I'm Dad's favourite. Because whether you like it or not. Percy, Tyson, any other Poseidon child and I are better people!"

"I wished dad had taken his genes out of you when he had the chance!" Tyson said with venom in his words.

I froze. I had no come back powerful enough. He had hit me at the core.

"And I wish you hadn't of said that!"

The bay was alive in my hand. Every crystal, every aura was mine for the control. The crystals that made the tide, the ones which made hurricanes, the ones who made storms, they all came to me for my doing. And right at that moment, my doing was defeating Triton.

Triton was ready for the attack. He had brought out his sword and was ready to destroy every crystal. But I couldn't let him. Each crystal had a life, a soul. They would not die for me.

"Oh and by the way sis!" Triton said his sword drown. "I told Dad about Thalia."

Now I was pissed. I ran at Triton without any weapon or crystal. At some point my tail turned back into legs so I could have more access.

As I reached Triton I dodged his sword and kicked him in the chest. As he pulled himself up and tried another swing, but not before I through an ice ball at him which made him drop his sword.

He swam to the sword and has about to pick it up when the ocean floor began to enclose him, my will was its command.

I knew I couldn't use any water magic on him, it would have no effect. So I used every bit of my earth power to enclose him, right up to his neck.

Once he was enclosed I swam up to him. Right next to his ear and whispered.

"If only you were as strong as you were arrogant I wouldn't have to humiliate you like this." With that I placed a kiss on his cheek and swam to camp.

**Hi Guys.**

**Yeah I know it's not much but I had serious writer's block. Anyhow!**

**VOTE  
COMMENT  
FAVOURITE  
FOLLOW**

**See you next Sunday**

**DarkWaters**


	8. Mystery Guy My Ass!

I arrived back at camp at eleven o'clock so everyone was sound asleep.

I was really pissed at Triton, I knew he didn't like me but we were still siblings. I mean, we share DNA. Well, sort of.

As I came out of the water I looked around to check no-one was around and I sat down on the sand. The sand was wet from the evening tide but the current of the water was slow and calm. As I played with a little crab which had come up to me I heard a splash.

As I looked over to the water I saw a silhouette, I assumed it was a human, either that or a mermaid. The human was splashing in and out of the water, enjoying the evening tide. It moved so easily I wouldn't be surprised if it did turn out to be a mermaid. Or better yet a dolphin.

As the human arrived at the surface, it took a deep breath and began to sing the most beautiful song.

"Show me my life

Show me my death

Show me my dreams

Show me what's best.

When you are sleeping

When you are tired

When you don't care

About your desires.

What if I sang

What if I called

What if I wondered

What it's all for.

Now you are with me

Now you are home

Now you will never

Be alone.

So now that's settled

So now there's peace

So now I thank you

For loving me.

Please never wonder

Please show the truth

Please always know…

I love you."

The human sang in a quiet, husky voice making me assume he was a he. The voice was so beautiful and heart felt I could feel a tear coming and let me tell you, I never cry!

I was about to turn away when the guy caught my eye. We stared at each other, neither of us moving nor breathing.

I couldn't see his face nor could he see mine. All I could see was his eyes.

Warm, dazzling caramel eyes, or perhaps they were gold, met my story ones. We stared at each other for a time which seemed to have no end.

Those eyes struck me at my core and I couldn't pull away, yet I had to. The eyes were filled with curiosity and adventure, love and compassion. How could I look away?

After a time, which I couldn't count, the strange man took a step (is that what you call it in the water?) towards me, making me jump and pull away.

I heard the man drive back into the water and start swimming towards me. But I was too fast for him. Before he could come up for his first breath I was already back in the direction of the cabins.

As I made it to cabin 3 I quickly opened the door and snuck inside.

Once I was in I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep me from laughing.

There, on the couches, was Percy and Tyson dead asleep with flash lights in their hands. They were probably waiting for me to come home.

I didn't want to wake them up so I floated ever so slightly above the ground and made my way up to the boy's bedroom. As I reached their bedroom I got their two duvets and brought them down to them.

As I pulled the first one over Tyson, I leant down to his temple and whispered.

"Thank you for being a brother who loves me." And I gave him a kiss.

I then went over to Percy and put his duvet over him and whispered.

"Thank you for showing me what I real family is." And I gave him a kiss.

For almost a second I thought his eyes opened but I assumed it was my imagination.

As I got up to me room I had a shower and changed into my PJs. I was feeling quite lonely so I decided to put on some music. The song All Kinds of Time by Fountains Of Wayne came on and its smooth music pull me to sleep.

_He walked towards me, his face the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I couldn't focus on anything but his golden eyes._

"_Come with me, you will be safe." He said to me as he took my hips and pulled me towards him._

_He was so close now, I could feel his breath on my face, feel his heart beating. He was so close I could practically taste him._

"_But I don't know you." I said as he moved his left hand up to my neck sending tingle up my spine. "I don't even know your name."_

_He was leaning forward now. I was centimetres from his lips. "You don't need to know." He assured me. "Because you don't need my name for me to do this."_

_He leant down, bringing his lips to my neck. He began to kiss my neck and I leant my head back to give him better access. His kisses were soft and beautiful. Even the softest kiss mad me turn to jelly._

_I was in pure bliss. No guy had ever made me feel like this. All I wanted was this man, so much it hurt._

_He started moving upwards so his lips touched just below my lips._

"_You want me and you don't even know my name."_

_All I could do was moan before his lips crashed on to mine._

"WAKE UP!"

I screamed and fell out of my bed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted back at Percy who was standing over me. I looked round and saw Tyson crying.

I ran over to him and was greeted with the strongest hug known to man.

"Tyson… can't… breathe!" I said almost paralyzed.

"You not wake up. I was scared. I thought you dead! Don't die Sister!" Tyson said as he cried on me.

"Oh Tyson." I said as I finally pulled away and wiped away his tears. "I know I'm a deep sleeper, sorry I didn't tell you guys. I just assumed you knew from when I was in the hospital. But don't worry I'm fine".

(Just letting you know this happened to me at a school trip and my friends had to pour water over me to make me wake up and they had called the teachers. It was so embarrassing!)

Once Tyson had calmed down I went over to Percy who hadn't said a word. "You okay?" I asked him before I was brought into a bear hug.

"Don't do that again!" Percy said with his face on my neck.

I suddenly pulled away. My neck, the place my mystery man had kissed me. No, it was just a dream, you don't even know what he looks like, just his eyes.

"Um, Ells, you okay?" Percy asked concerned.

"yeah." I said, suddenly my tummy rumbled. "Just hungry!"

Percy burst out laughing and after a minute put his arm over my shoulder. "I can see that! Let's go get some breakfast."

Breakfast. With people. Yay!

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry it was a day late but hope you enjoyed it.**

**So who is this mystery boy?**

**A demigod, a god, a mortal?**

**Well that's up to you, let me know what you think and if you want it to be a god/demigod suggest who and a name! Haven't decided yet!**

**Anyway.**

**VOTE!**

**COMMENT!**

**FAVOURITE!**

**FOLLOW!**

**And all the rest.**

**See you next Sunday!**

**DarkWaters!**


	9. Life Isn't That Bad I Guess!

**Hey Guys!**

**Look Sunday!**

**Anyway some of you have been asking me where Eliana gets her earth powers from.**

**Answer: **

**Poseidon was the god of earthquakes as well as the seas. It says in Greek Mythology that Poseidon's trident was so powerful it could move the earth. Just like Percy controlled the earth and made a quake in one of the books, Eliana has a stronger power over the earth because she is more powerful. Meaning she can control the earth without causing a quake.**

**On with the story!**

Imagine the most embarrassing moment in your life. You might have been with a boyfriend or with your family, it doesn't matter. Now imagine everyone you knew, knew about that incident. More importantly imagine they all SAW that incident.

Welcome to me life.

Now don't get me wrong I was glad for what I did to Thalia, she totally deserved it but it didn't mean it wasn't embarrassing.

When I walked into breakfast every eye turned on me, understandably. As I walked over to get some food everyone moved out of my way, understandable. And when I sat down at my table everyone started whispering, understandably.

Whilst I was eating my cereal I felt a presence behind me. I looked up to see a Demeter girl standing next to me. She had black crazy hair and looked about eight.

"Hi." She said nervously.

"Hey there." I said back.

"Um, I just wanted to say sorry about what happened to your mum and that, that Zeus girl deserved what she got!"

I was shocked; I didn't think anyone would be happy about what I did.

"Um, thank you. That means a lot." I said at which she smiled and walked over to her siblings.

I looked around to Percy who was in a pose where his spoon was half way to his mouth and had his mouth open in shock. I was pretty sure my mouth was open to.

Because it was still my first proper day at camp, my cabin and I were allowed the day off all activities.

The first thing we did was see Tyson off. Dad had called him and told him he needed him in the palace for help.

Although I was sad to see Tyson go I was a little envious too. I would love to swim back to the palace where my troubles would disappear (except Triton).

But I found most of my troubles had disappeared. Everywhere I went throughout the day I was greeted with.

"Thalia deserved it!"

"That was awesome!"

"I'm sorry for what happened to your mum. But you sure showed Zeus!"

It looked like my camp life was going up!

Just before lunch I was sitting in the strawberry field with 'Percy's Crew'. It consisted of Annabeth, Jason, the boy from Zeus's table (but was actually a son of Jupiter) who apologised so many times about his sister. It was actually quite sweet, he kept on saying Thalia had no right and I was a Poseidon child through and through and that he was happy just being my cousin.

Next was Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite and the girlfriend of Jason. She was obviously beautiful but was also Cherokee with dark brown hair. According to her she could charm speak which I thought was incredible.

Then there was Frank and Hazel. Both Roman, but Frank was a son of Ares/Mars and was a distant cousin to me of something. He could shape shift which is just incredible and was big and burly with an Asian face. Hazel on the other hand was petite and dark skinned with amazing black hair, she was a daughter of Hades/Pluto and lived in the 1940s. Believe me it took a while for that to sink in.

Finally there was two boys, Leo and Nico. Both Greek, Leo was a son of Hephaestus with incredible fire powers, he was also quite small for his age and had a very lanky body. Nico, who I was informed wasn't part of the seven but still hanged out with them, was another child of Hades and could shadow travel. He was quite tall but was very mysterious and a bit of an emo **(get it!)**. I also found out he was gay and bug seed him as my gay best friend. Everything laughed.

We spent about an hour just chatting about random stuff. By the end of the hour I loved all the boys as brothers and thought they were all hilarious. Leo made the biggest joke that because he was the only single boy and me the girl we had to hit it off. We all laughed at that except Percy who looked mortified.

After the hour the boys left to do who known what and it was just me and the girls.

"So Eliana," Havel asked me whilst she leant against Piper, I had my head resting on Annabeth's stomach, "you see anyone you like?"

Before I could even answer Piper went into boy crazy mode. Though she's not like most Aphrodite kids she can still have her moments. I loved her for it of course but she was listing every boy in camp whilst Havel made funny faces behind her.

It took us a good two minutes to hold in the laugh till Annabeth, Havel and I fell to the flour laughing.

I decided maybe camp life would be so bad. By the end of the day I had met pretty much everyone I no one seemed to care about the Thalia incident except the Hunters. Understandable.

Finally after lunch Percy let me come to my first activity, sword fighting.

Today Percy was teaching the Athena and Apollo kids, there was way more Apollos than Athenas but the Athenas had the knowledge and the war craft.

"Ok, everyone!" Percy started. "Today we are working on battle strategy . Now as you know Eliana is new to camp so I will be working with her." I saw some of the Apollo guys faces fall. "And to start off Eliana and I will be having a 'battle' to see how much she knows, alright Eliana pick your poison."

As I turned to the weapon station I saw every weapon I could think of. Swords, spears, javelins, bow and arrows and loads more. Everyone looked at me as I tried to pick one, obviously curious.

They all wanted to know how the new girl fought. However I don't think they had thought of me living my whole life as a demigod learning and studying whilst they found out when they were older.

"Well, they are all great but I think I'll use my own." I said facing Percy. Everyone looked confused at that point, demigods didn't normally choose their weapon till they got to camp.

Oh, you have your own?" Percy asked me.

I couldn't help but laugh. I had, had my own since I was three, dad made it for me, much to my mum's complaints.

"Katarraktis!" I shouted.

Suddenly I sword appeared in my hand. It was made out of Imperial gold and Celestial Bronze. It was very powerful. Because I liked to use different weapons, Kata (my nickname for it) could change shade on my command. I was also able to make it appear and disappear on will.

"That's your weapon!?" someone from the Athena cabin asked.

"Yep." I said facing Percy with a smirk on my face. "Percy meet Katarraktis, means Rapids in Greek, your worst nightmare!"

**There you go !**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**VOTE!**

**COMMENT! (I'LL REPLY)**

**FAVOURITE!**

**FOLLOW! **

**AND ALL THE REST!**

**See you next Sunday!**

**DarkWaters.**


End file.
